1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a method for providing an instruction on setup changeover work executed for changing a type of substrate to be produced in a component mounting system which produces a mounting substrate by mounting an electronic component on a substrate. Another aspect of the present invention relates to the component mounting system.
2. Background Art
In a component supply unit of a component mounting apparatus arranged in a component mounting system, a plurality of parts feeders such as tape feeders are provided for different types of components. In a case in which a plurality of types of substrates are produced, since a necessary component type differs depending on a substrate type to be produced, a setup changeover work is required when the substrate type to be produced is changed. The setup changeover work includes changing arrangement of the already arranged parts feeder, adding a new parts feeder, etc., in order to supply components necessary to produce a new type of substrate. The setup changeover work involves complicated contents in which many substrate types or component types are targeted. Therefore, a worker is obliged to execute complicated work of handling individual parts feeders while checking a work instruction table previously created. For the purpose of efficiency of the setup changeover work, various proposals are made for supporting a worker by displaying various pieces of auxiliary information on a display screen provided on a component mounting apparatus (for example, see JP-A-2011-199217 and JP-A-2012-23112).
JP-A-2011-199217 describes a guide display for a worker which indicates, during execution of production of the current substrate type, whether a feeder used in production of the current substrate type supports a component type used in the next production. In JP-A-2012-23112, the substrate type data of current production are compared with the substrate type data of next production to create guideline data for feeder arrangement work for the next substrate type, and the created guideline data are displayed on a screen for a worker during production of the current substrate. In both of the related-art examples, it is possible to prepare setup changeover work for the next substrate type during execution of production of the current substrate type. Consequently, work efficiency can be improved.